


familiar

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Scrooge returns to the home of an oddly familiar-looking duck he'd left coal for earlier that night.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup fic to a little comic I posted yesterday on tumblr. I'll include the comic pages here so you don't have to go look lol

* * *

Scrooge grumbled, trying his best not to mishandle the large, guitar-shaped present. Why even bother wrapping something if it was obvious what was inside? Surely they made non-guitar-shaped boxes for these stupid things.

As he came down the chimney for the second time that night, he tried to remember which child lived in this house. Was it the little boy whose room was filled to the brim with trains? Or was it that child with a room that looked like it was run over by a gaggle of witches? So much occult paraphernalia couldn't be good for their brain.

He quickly walked towards the bedroom so he could swap out the coal for her real present, but when he opened the door - Scrooge immediately laid his eyes on someone he _never_ would’ve predicted seeing.

_ “Goldie?! _ ”

She whipped her head around and looked at him, holding the present box in one hand and the coal in her other. “S... _ Scrooge?! _ ”

They stared at each other for a moment before she looked down at the sleeping child -  _ oh, that child _ , right, Scrooge remembered this girl because Webbigail pointed out how oddly familiar she looked - and then quickly grabbed Scrooge and rushed out the door, shutting it behind her.

The familiarity was obvious now. That girl reminded him a  _ lot _ of Goldie. Something about her hair and her eyes...it was almost like…

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?” Goldie asked, shoving him in the chest. “Is  _ this _ -” She shook the coal in her hand. “... _ your _ doing?”

“I-I, um…” Scrooge tugged at his collar. “It’s a long story. I don’t have time to get into it. Here’s her real present,” he said as he motioned to the large guitar in his hand.

Goldie quickly grabbed it and shoved it against the wall behind her. “What’s going on?”

“Ah...just fixing Christmas with Santa.”

“Hm.” Goldie put her hands on her hips and sneered. “Since when are you and  _ Claus _ on speaking terms again?”

The hint of anger in her voice didn’t pass by unnoticed, but Scrooge didn’t have time to tease her about being jealous. “He faked an injury to trick me into helping him. But enough about  _ that.  _ Why are  _ you _ here? Is that girl part of some scheme of yours?”

“ _ Scheme?!” _ Goldie looked genuinely offended and almost shoved him again. “Don't be ridiculous. That’s my-”

She suddenly stopped, eyes wide, as if she just realized what she was about to say and who she was about to say it to. Scrooge noticed a blush grace her cheeks and considered just how embarrassed she must’ve been if he noticed it in the dark hallway of this strangely normal, suburban home. This wasn't the type of place he imagined Goldie living in. He could barely imagine her stepping foot in a place like this.

“D-didn’t you say you were in a hurry?!” Goldie finally said, not looking him in the eyes.

Scrooge grimaced and looked down at his phone to check the time. “...I did.” He looked at the chimney and then back at Goldie. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this conversation, O’Gilt. I’ll be calling you as soon as I’m done!”

She groaned and mumbled something about changing her number. Scrooge just rolled his eyes, smiled, and quickly grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her towards him and bringing their beaks together for a very brief moment.

“Merry Christmas, Goldie,” he said with a smile that spread warmth throughout Goldie’s chest.

She smiled back, though still dreading the conversation he wanted to force her into, and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss of her own. “Have fun with Claus, you old miser.”

He rushed back to the chimney and quickly popped inside, Goldie staring with a watchful eye as he left. She huffed and looked at the guitar he brought for Dickie, wondering briefly what kind of present  _ Santa _ would leave for her if she somehow made the ‘Nice List.’ She almost laughed as she thought about how that bear would  _ never _ give her a gift no matter how good she acted. They just were not meant to get along...for a lot of reasons.

She looked down at the coal in her hand and shrugged. At least she could throw this on the fire.


End file.
